


Not!The Best Defense Oral Not!Fic

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: The Best Defense Series [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Demons, Dragon of the Darkness Flame vs. Voldemort, F/M, Gen, Humour, Keiko with a Jagan, M/M, Made with utmost LOVE and respect, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Swearing, Transript Welcome, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Syr & Opalsong take the basic idea & world building from joisbishmyoga's The Best Defense and create a different version of the story.Sortings gone different (Kuwabara is a Hufflepuff, I will fight you), Voldemort eating demons, Botan riding side saddle, and Keiko with a Jagan Eye.  These are just some of the hilarious things that are thrown about.It is here and fun and you don't want to miss it. So don't.





	Not!The Best Defense Oral Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723451) by [joisbishmyoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga). 



> This is an Audio Only work. If you would like to make a transcript of this work that would be amazing!
> 
> I would like to reiterate that both Syr and Opalsong LOVE The Best Defense. We came up with this because we were ultra inspired by it. Please go read it and leave glowing praise for the author. uhhh... also read it before you listen to this. It won't make much sense otherwise.
> 
> Please note that the editing on this was very rough. Opalsong is eating for a good chunk of it and both Opalsong and Syr are drinking throughout.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/YYH/YYHHP%20Not!The%20Best%20Defense%20Not!Fic.mp3) | 1:54:52 | 79.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

by 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
